I Don't Want to Be Like That
by Paiger0803
Summary: Takes place after Connor confronts Jude about not being able to sleep over anymore because Connor's dad thinks that Jude is gay. Jude knows about Sophia. Zac and Marianna are still friends though he goes to different schools.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own ABC Family's The Fosters or any of the characters***

* * *

Takes place after Connor tells Jude he can't stay over with Jude because his dad thinks Jude is gay.

* * *

Jude stared at the place where Connor had been, stunned. He really thought that? He truly didn't want to be around him because he might be gay? Despite the sinking feeling in his chest, Jude made his way to math class.

No one talked to him. He didn't pay attention. He merely glanced out the window and concentrated on the flowers outside and the beach further out onto the grounds. The bell rang and Jude rushed out the door to his locker. He wanted to talk to Callie, more importantly, Lena.

Lena wasn't home when he walked back with Brandon, Callie, and Wyatt. Wyatt and Callie immediately left because Callie had work. Brandon hibernated to his room. Jude sat in his and Jesus's room, opening his book bag to begin his homework.

The front door opened and Lena walked in with Jesus and Marianna.

"I hate having to share the gym! It isn't fun having all the guys on the team ogle my sister!" Jesus argued.

"It's not like you don't like watching us dance. I saw you watching the other girls," Marianna rebutted.

"Hey sweetheart," Lena interrupted. Jude was sitting on the couch, now, reading a book for his English class. He looked up from _A Wrinkle in Time_.

"Hi." Marianna sat beside him on the leather couch.

"What's wrong Judicorn?" She asked. Jude shrugged. The question was dropped until later that night.

Up in Marianna and Callie's room, Marianna was painting her nails a deep blue. Jude eyed her nails from across the room, where he sat on Callie's bed.

"Want me to do yours again?" she asked. Jude nodded; he moved to sit beside his adoptive sister on her bed. He held out his pale hand. Marianna dipped the thin brush into the silky navy paint. The brush strokes were gentle on his nails. Jude closed his eyes. He needed the comfort of the polish on his nails. He needed the relaxation and relief of home.

"What's been bothering you?" Marianna asked again. Jude's eyes flew open at the sound of her voice.

"Connor," he said with a sigh. "He said he couldn't sleep over anymore… because…because his dad thought I was gay." Jude hung his head. Marianna lifted his head with two of her fingers. She spoke to him like she was speaking to a wounded animal.

"Did Connor say anything after that?" she asked gently.

"I asked him if it mattered…he…he just walked away."

Marianna encased her little brother in a hug. When she released him she said, "It doesn't matter."

The navy polish on Jude's hands was mildly smudged from the embrace, but still sent a wave of comfort and acceptance through his body. He sat on Marianna's bed, watching her polish her own fingers and toes with the navy paint.

* * *

Jude wore the polish to school again. He needed the security of the paint on his nails. His classes flew by; he really didn't pay attention in any of them. Lunch seemed to hit him like a bus. Other students did point out his nails, but Jude braved the snorts and stifled laughter from his fellow male students. Jude sat alone at lunch again. He opened his sandwich bag and pulled out a turkey sandwich. Across the courtyard, Jude saw Marianna eating lunch with the dance team members and Callie eating with Wyatt-Brandon with Mat and Lou.

"Hey Jude," Connor said softly as he sat down beside him.

"Hi." Jude took a bite out of his sandwich and ignored Connor.

"Listen. Jude. Jude, I'm sorry." Connor turned toward his friend. "I didn't mean it like that. But are you really gay?"

Jude spun to face his ex-friend. "I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. Just thought you'd be there," Jude said shortly. He took another bite of his sandwich before tossing the rest of his lunch into the garbage can and walking back into the school to prepare for English. Jude was unaware that Connor had followed him in. Jude pulled his English textbook out of his locker when Connor appeared at his other side.

"I-I-I have to listen to my dad, but I don't want to be like that." Connor stopped, searching for a sign that Jude was listening. Jude continued to gather his spiral and pencils, but listened. "I don't want to skirt around you because you're gay. I don't care who you like like that!"

Jude looked up at Connor for the first time since his now friend had started talking. "What if I liked you?" he whispered. Connor froze for a second. He stared at Jude not with disgust or fear, but with curiosity. Jude looked up at Connor's frozen figure. He had ruined it. Ruined everything. Jude took a deep breath before speaking. "Say something! At least tell me before you run away!" Jude broke Connor's trance.

"I meant what I said before-I don't want to be like that." Connor replied distantly. "I don't know. I mean-"

Connor's reply was cut off by the class bell. Connor and Jude left to their separate classes. Jude sat in the desk closest the door. He'd sneak glances out the window in the door to see if maybe Connor was out in the hall. While the teacher rambled about commas and apostrophes, Jude's mind wandered to what Connor was about to tell him. Was Connor going to say that he thought Jude was weird and gross? No-Jude's mind contradicted. He said he didn't want to be like that. What if Connor said he liked Jude too? Maybe then Connor and he could hang out more.

"Jude, where is the apostrophe supposed to be placed in this sentence?" the teacher interrupted.

"After the _s_," Jude said absentmindedly.

"Please pay attention." Jude simply nodded.

Class thankfully ended what Jude thought was ten minutes later. Math next. Jude was out the door and at his locker gathering his textbook, calculator, spiral and pencils within the minute. Connor was nowhere in sight. Jude gazed at his navy nails.

Connor doesn't hate you, He's just confused, Jude told himself. He's waiting for the right words. Calm down. He's probably not out of class yet. He'll give you an answer when he's good and ready. It was a lot to take in.

Connor ignored Jude most of their next class together. Connor didn't talk to anyone in that class actually. He hardly paid the lesson any courtesy. Jude copied the problems in his notebook, but got confused half way through the work. Usually Connor would help him, but Connor was having his own trouble concentrating on the work. Jude unscrambled the numbers and glimpsed up at the top of the paper where he had copied the formula. _Y _equals _m x _plus _b_. The teacher circled the answer on the board and Jude checked his answer, wrong. He was off by six. The answer had been forty-seven, not forty-one.

"Looks like you might need a tutor," Connor whispered with a smirk. Jude suppressed a grin. The bell rang for the end of class and he and Connor walked out the door. Brandon, Jesus, Marianna, Callie and Wyatt waved Jude over so they could walk home. Connor caught Jude's arm before Jude could get to his siblings. Connor led Jude around the corner to the side of the school. Jesus raised his arms in frustration.

"Have Connor walk you home!" Jesus cried. He was slapped by Marianna.

"Shh, he's talking with Connor!" Jesus rolled his eyes, not understanding.

Jude followed Connor around the side of Anchor Beach. The taller boy turned around and faced Jude. Jude, stunned, jolted backwards. Connor leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Jude's lips.

"I don't want to be like that." Connor smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jude jubilantly ran to meet Marianna as the two of them walked home together. Marianna rested a hand on Jude's shoulder supportively.

"What has you so happy?" Marianna asked on the walk home.

"Nothing…" Jude lied. They were at the front door. Marianna opened the door and she and her little brother went upstairs to her room.

"I know you're lying, Judicorn!" Marianna tickled him.

"Fine!" Jude laughed. "Connor kissed me!" Marianna squeezed Jude.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, smiling jubilantly.

"Do you think he really likes me?" Jude asked.

"I know he does Judicorn!" Mariana said soothingly. "You are just so adorable!"

"Jude! Marianna!" Jesus called up the stairs. "It's time for dinner!"

"You have to tell moms!" Marianna laughed as she ran down the stairs.

Everybody was already seated at the table and when Jude sat down, he got a pat on the back from Brandon, who was sitting next to him.

"Why are you so excited Jude?" Brandon asked questioningly.

"Well, I've got some news. I'm gay." Jude said.

He looked at everybody expecting some sort of reaction, but instead he got silence. As soon as he started to think they were disappointed the table burst out in conversation.

Jesus whispered something to Mariana that Jude couldn't quite make out, but he was sure they said something about Jesus winning the bet…whatever that meant. Stef and Lena were saying something about differences and how wonderful they were. Brandon just nodded and tucked in on his pasta. Callie was silent. She was frozen stiff, just staring at Jude.

"It's just a phase, Jude. It'll pass so don't get too carried away." Callie excused herself from the table. "I have to go to work." She walked out the front door without another word. Conversation around the table had halted after Callie's abrupt denial.

"Don't listen to her, Jude," Jesus said comfortingly.

"Yeah, it's great that you have decided to tell us that!" Lena exclaimed.

"But what if she's right? What if I'm only going through a phase and just making it harder for me?" Jude thought aloud.

"You aren't. Trust me," Marianna squeezed Jude.

Connor found Jude the next day at his locker. Jude had worn green nail polish that day and Connor glanced down at it when he took Jude's hand.

"What's up?" Connor asked.

Jude shrugged. He paused for a second. "You?"

"Dad's been getting on my case about hanging out with you. My mom's cool with it though." Connor hugged Jude before he ran off to homeroom.

Jude paid attention for the most part in all his classes. He doodled idly in his notebook during science, listening to the teacher explain the layers of the earth for the hundredth time. Maddie turned around in her seat and hissed to Jude.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she hissed.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Could we all hang out?" she whispered. Jude nodded his head subtly. Maddie smiled in response. She made a hand gesture as if texting to imitate texting the details later and she turned back around to pay attention to the lesson. Jude scribbled a quick note on his notebook and elbowed Connor. Connor read the note:

_Are you free tonight? Maddie wants us all to hang out. _

Connor pulled Jude's notebook toward him and penned out a quick reply.

_I think so. Where are we going?_

Jude glanced down at the riposte; he penciled in _I think my house. Maddie was going to text us the details._

Connor nodded and tore the page from the spiral and crumpled it before sticking into the back of the desk. The bell rang for the end of class and Maddie, Connor, and Jude walked out together. Maddie eventually branched off to go to her next class while Connor followed Jude to his locker to get his stuff for math.

"Jude, we need to talk today about-you know," Connor trailed off.

"I know," Jude said. "Does that make us a couple? Or what?"

Connor shrugged and walked with Jude to their last class of the day. Connor and Jude sat together, pairing up for the group work. Today they had to finish a packet of review problems before exams.

"Three to the negative third power would be one-ninth right?" Jude asked.

"One-twenty-seventh, but close," Connor replied. Under the desk, he squeezed Jude's hand. Jude returned the gesture. He focused on the next equation, barely paying any attention to Jeremy who had noticed their exchange. After class, Jeremy walked up to Connor and Jude.

"Are you wearing a frilly pink bra again?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Jude replied shortly.

"Are you hooking up with the whole wrestling team now?" Jeremy taunted.

"Just stop," Connor interjected dully. "What's the point?"

"What, are you, Judy's boy-toy now?"

Connor took a step back. Jeremy approached Jude.

"Hey!" Jesus stepped in front of his little brother. "You have a problem?" Jesus seemed to ooze authority in his tone as he glared maliciously at Jeremy. The bully backed away, raising his hands in surrender.

"No problem at all," Jeremy lied. He ran down the hall to his locker to pack up for the day. Jesus wrapped his brother in a hug. Connor stood awkwardly nearby. Jesus pulled Connor into a hug and laughed.

"You both okay?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah," Jude smiled. "Is it okay if Maddie, Chelsea, Connor and I hang out tonight?"

"Sure. Moms are going out again for the night so we have some free time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After school, Jude texted Maddie saying that she could come over, though they weren't allowed at the party that would be held in the backyard for Brandon's band.

Wyatt had come over and helped barricade the house. He obviously wasn't psyched about being a bouncer for the night with Callie.

"Thanks for letting me bring a friend; my mom wouldn't let me come alone," Maddie apologized when she arrived.

"Can I see your dog?" Chelsea, Maddie's friend asked. "I love dogs." She had noticed Jude pinning a sign that read: _Keep Out-Beware of Dog_.

"We actually don't have a dog. Callie thinks it'll keep people out of our moms' bedroom," Jude replied lamely. The trio went into Jude's room and stared out the window at the drunk party goers.

"Do you want to play a game?" Chelsea asked, sending a mischievous glance toward Maddie. Jude shrugged.

"I could see what we have in the game closet," Jude suggested. He rose from his seat on the window sill and made his way toward the door.

"I was thinking of a different game. Like spin the bottle?" Chelsea shrugged.

"We-we don't have a bottle," Jude stuttered.

"There's an app for that." Chelsea held up her Galaxy phone.

"There-there are only three of us." Jude tensed as someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Uh, hey. You having a party?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, now that there are four of us," Chelsea grinned. Connor nodded and glanced over at Jude. Jude shrugged. Maddie led everyone to sit in a circle while Chelsea briefed Jude and Connor on the rules.

"I thought you said your dad wouldn't let you come over." Jude questioned.

"I didn't ask him if it was okay." Connor pulled a cocky grin that made Jude almost melt.

"Maddie, you go first." Maddie tapped the bottle on the phone screen. It spun around and landed on Connor. He glimpsed Jude staring at the bottle. The smaller boy had a poker face-his body relaxed and cool.

Connor grinned.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Maddie leaned in; she pecked Connor on the lips before abruptly leaning back out and telling Jude it was his turn. Jude excused himself and went into the bathroom.

He didn't want to look like an idiot when he kissed someone, or his breath to smell too bad. Jude placed his hand in front of his mouth and smelt his breath. He made a sour face at the rancid smell, and quickly opened a bottle of mouthwash and swallowed a mouthful.

Jude tapped the bottle. He had already kissed Chelsea and it was an unbelievably awkward experience. Was that what kissing a girl was like? Her lips had some weird lip gloss on them that tasted like the cherry flavor cough syrup has. The bottle landed on Connor.

Embarrassed, Connor tensed up. "Do we have to kiss?"

"Well those are the rules," Chelsea quipped.

"Fine." Connor shrugged. He didn't want to blow his cover. If Jude wasn't ready to tell their friends, then he wasn't going to blow it for him, but rules were rules.

"No. This is stupid. We should stop," Jude said defensively.

"It's fine. Let's just do it." Connor and Jude leaned in. Closer and closer. Jude could feel Connor's breath on his face and it was a comfortable feeling-the warm air tickling his cheek. Right before their lips touched, Callie opened the door.

"Connor, your dad's here," she said. Connor froze and backed away from Jude.

"He can't find me here!" he exclaimed. He paused for a second, registering the confusion on Jude's face. "I snuck out!" Callie and Marianna ushered Connor into the Jack & Jill bathroom as Wyatt opened Jude's door for Mr. Stevens.

"Where's Connor?" he asked.

"I thought he couldn't come over? I'm just hanging with my girls." Jude swung his arms around Maddie and Chelsea's shoulders. The girls smiled through the awkward contact and Connor's dad left the room.

"That was awkward," Maddie uttered.

"No, really." Chelsea replied. Jude dropped his arms and apologized quickly. Maddie nodded and glanced at Jude as he stared out the window, hoping he could see Connor run down the street, but without any luck.

Marianna came upstairs after Maddie and Chelsea had left to check on Jude. He stared at his bedspread, drawing on the blanket with his finger.

"What's up, Judicorn?" she asked, wrapping her little brother in a hug. Jude shrugged. He glanced down at his nails. Marianna had done them special-blue and green, his and Connor's favorite colors.

Jude knew he was going to break and he wanted to break to Marianna or Lena if he had to crumble to anybody. But he wasn't going to crumble now.

"Are you still talking to Zac?" he asked.

"Sometimes. We talk on Facebook once a month," Marianna smiled. Her grin dropped as Jude reset his gaze onto his bedspread.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What would Callie think? What if she doesn't like me anymore? She was against people like Moms before she came here! What if Jesus won't share a room with me anymore? What if I can't see Connor anymore because it's true!" Jude blurted. "Callie has enough problems with her real dad and Wyatt, she shouldn't have to worry about me!"

"If what's true?" Marianna asked.

"What if it's true what Connor's dad thinks! What if I am gay!" Jude exclaimed.

"Woah there. Callie isn't going to disown you or anything. She loves you!" Marianna reassured him. "Jesus be damned! If he won't share a room with you, I know Brandon or I will!"

"But what if Moms send me away," Jude cried. Tears sprang in his eyes and raced down his cheeks.

"Jude, Moms wouldn't send you away because of who you like like that! They love you and would still love you no matter what! You and Connor can still hang out if it's true! Connor fricking kissed you! He likes you and doesn't care!"

"He'll leave me if his dad found out! He'd go back to liking Maddie and pretending that we never met!" Jude wheezed.

"Connor is not like that! He wouldn't intentionally hurt you and besides, you're someone worth fighting for." Marianna hugged Jude and left him to his thoughts. He had stopped crying and stared at the bedspread, a melancholy expression on his face.

"Jude, I'm sorry I snuck out and didn't tell you. I just don't know anymore. My dad doesn't want me to hang out with you and I have to listen to him, but then I really want to hang out with you and I want us to see more of each other and I just don't know anymore. Please, Jude." Connor apologized. He gripped Jude's hand. They were alone in the hall, no one was staring at them and Connor pressed a small kiss on Jude's forehead.

Jude couldn't respond, no matter how much he wanted to. He was about to explode and exploding to Marianna two nights ago hadn't helped. Callie might leave him for some sister and her real father, and Connor could be taken away from him any minute, and he knew Maddie was on to them. Maddie would constantly ask Jude if he saw any cute people in the grade. She never said girls or boys, just people, letting him be open about it. Jude just shook his head.

"I-I can't keep hiding. And I need help in moving forward," Jude said softly. Connor smiled.

"I got your back, Jude, anytime, anywhere," he ruffled Jude's hair. Jude laughed softly before the warning bell rang. "Who already knows?"

"Just Marianna. She said she'd keep quiet as long as I don't do anything stupid, though I don't get what she meant by that."

Connor rolled his eyes. What were they? Connor knew he couldn't discuss it in the minute before he'd be late for English, but he merely pecked Jude's slightly chapped lips and ran to class.

**A/N: This is my first Author's Note for this story-I don't like interruptions and I know you don't too, so I'll keep it short. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are life people and I love constructive criticism!**

**I am open to ideas and thoughts on how the story should go! I never intended for this to be a multichapter fanfic, but it did so I need ideas on plot and conflict, so you can suggest ideas for plot!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Connor walked into the vice principal's office. His back still hurt from being slammed into a locker by Jeremy. How had Jude put up with them for so long? Mrs. Adams Foster looked up as Connor walked into her office.

"Connor! Take a seat." Connor took a seat opposite Lena and shifted his gaze from his shoes to the desk, back to his shoes.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"You can tell me anything," Lena said. "So talk to me."

"Guys have been picking on Jude and stuff. It stopped for a while, but it started again."

"Thank you for looking out for him, you're a really good friend to him," Lena compliments.

"About the friend part of that. The guys have been picking on Jude because they think he's gay. And I think Jude is bottling up everything he feels and he's going to explode. I wanted to tell you that he wants to tell everyone, but can't find a way how. He also has a boyfriend-I think," Connor said. His gaze had fallen upon the desk. He couldn't look Lena in the eyes. He didn't want to see disappointment like he would see from his dad. Anxiously, he looked up. Lena wasn't disappointed; she had a look pf pride more than anything.

"Do you know who this boyfriend-thing is?" she asked curiously. She stopped herself midsentence. "I shouldn't ask you that. You shouldn't feel forced to tell me something Jude should tell me."

"It's okay. It wouldn't have mattered, because it's me."

Jude came home from school a mess. He had a bloody lip from Jeremy pushing him into yet another locker. He had to come up with some better ways to bully him, aside from the taunting.

Connor had taken Jude's hand half way home and hadn't dropped it. Marianna had walked home with them and she could only smile as Connor swung their joined hands.

"Jude," Connor began as he and Jude dropped their bags when they got to Jude's room. "Are we like going out now?"

"I don't know. Are we?" Jude shrugged. "I kind of like what we have now. No labels, no boxes."

"Hey Jude, Callie wants to know if-" Marianna stopped short. She surveyed the room, recognizing Jude and Connor's stances.

"Are you DTR-ing?" she asked.

"What?" Connor and Jude asked in unison.

"Defining-the-relationship," Marianna rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to define," Jude replied. He took Connor's hand, leading them out onto the back porch.

Connor sat on the swing, Jude beside him. Connor leaned down and pressed his lips to Jude's. Jude responded and kissed back, deepening the sweet caress. Jude's tender hands wound themselves in Connor's hair, ruffling his dirty blonde-brown locks. Connor's arms encircled Jude's waist, propping him up.

Callie opened the back door and gaped. Jude broke off the kiss and awkwardly sat half in Connor's lap and half on the bench beside him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Jude was at a loss of words. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words.

"I-I-" Jude uprooted himself and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Jude!" Callie called. Connor sat ashamed on the bench, his hand still warm and fuzzy from touching his boyfriend's waist.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I'll just go," Connor excused himself. Jesus opened the back door.

"Why did Jude just lock himself in his room?" he asked. Connor turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"It's my fault," Connor began.

"No, I said something that made him upset." Callie countered. "Connor, can you go talk to Jude?"

Connor checked his watch. "Oh shit!" he muttered. "I have to go. My dad'll be home soon and he doesn't know I'm here!"

"Run, man!" Jesus rushed Connor out the door, telling him to run down the street. Jesus whipped around, but Callie wasn't where he had left her. She had run upstairs.

"Jude! Please talk to me!" she hollered through the door.

No reply.

"Please Jude!" Callie cried. "I won't hate you! I promise!"

Still no reply.

"Hey Dad," Connor replied casually. He sat on his bed, textbook open, beginning on his math assignment. Usually he and Jude did math homework together, but they had frequented their time with _other _activities.

"Where were you? I stopped by Aaron's house and he said you weren't there," Mr. Stevens asked.

"I left early."

"He said you hadn't come over at all." Connor's dad raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I went over there to pick up my textbook."

"Really!" Connor's dad grinned sarcastically. "Were you hanging out with that gay kid?"

"He's not gay! He doesn't like labels!" Connor argued.

"'Doesn't like labels?' Well, I don't like gay kids trying to convert my son into their cult to Hell!" Mr. Stevens sized up his son. "Did you hang out with that 'not-gay-kid' today?"

"His name is Jude." Connor doesn't deny his father's accusation. Connor looked down at his nails. Marianna had done them after she had walked in on them DTR-ing. She had divided the color on each nail-painting half a nail navy blue and the other half lime green. Connor's father noticed his son's nails.

"This Jude kid's converted you to his cult now?!" Mr. Stevens dragged his son into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed a bottle of nail polish remover.

"Please, Dad. Marianna did them special! Don't!" Connor objected. But his father didn't listen. He flung open the back door, holding son's hand out the door and drenched them in alcohol.

"No son of mine will be converted into the cult of devils!" Connor's father growled.

"Stop! It burns!" Connor shook his hands, flinging rubbing alcohol onto the grass. Adam Stevens didn't listen. He continued to grumble about the devil's cults and how wrong it was.

"What? Do you like make out with this Jude kid when nobody's looking?" Mr. Stevens growled. Connor froze, his lips remembering the feeling of having Jude's own lips pressed against them.

"You disgust me! What man wants another boy's lips on his own!" Mr. Stevens spat in Connor's face. Connor instinctively closed his mouth. The loogie still sprayed in his face. Adam had left his son to his thoughts. Connor wiped his face and ran up to his room.

"Jude, sweetheart, will you please talk to us?" Lena asked through the door. She had come home to find Marianna, Jesus, Brandon, Callie, and Wyatt pressed against the door to Jude's room.

"Why is he not opening the door?" Brandon asked.

Callie sighed. "I walked in on him kissing Connor." The Adams Foster family froze. "I didn't say anything! I just walked in and he ran upstairs!"

"Okay. How about we give Jude some space and help Mom and I fix dinner?" Lena ushered the kids into the kitchen, away from Jude.

Jude himself was cocooned in blankets, wallowing in self-hate. Callie was going to yell at him. She was going to demand that he cut it out. She was going to say that it'll only get him bullied. Jesus won't want to share a room and Brandon would be weird around him. Marianna and Lena would accept him. Stef probably too, but none of his other siblings. How was Lena supposed to raise a baby when her own son is supposedly a screw up? He was supposed to be normal, happy and normal. But he wasn't. Every time he saw Connor he remembered Connor's words.

_"I don't want to be like that." _Connor had smiled when he said. Made it seem like the truth. Doubts flooded through Jude's head. Reminding him of Jeremy and what others at school would think. No one would want to talk to him. Every boy in school would think that Jude had a crush on them. Okay, maybe was being a bit drastic. Not everyone would pick on him. Connor wouldn't, hopefully Maddie wouldn't.

"Jude, sweetheart, it's just me. Can we please talk?" Lena asked, rapping on his door. Jude grumbled and rose from his bed and opened the door.

**A/N: End of chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I will sadly be on vacation with no wifi for a few days and won't be able to update. I'll post a bunch of chapters when I get back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Callie paced her and Marianna's room, biting her nails anxiously. Lena had told them to give Jude some space and four hours seems like enough space.

"Jude's fine, Callie. He's only worried about what you think of him," Marianna reassures her.

"It's not like I hate him or anything! I don't want him getting picked on! They already make fun of him, what would they say once they found out he's gay?" Callie vented.

"Connor knows."

"Yeah, and he seemed pretty okay with it." Callie replied. She pulled at her hair before adding: "I mean, what, are they like dating now?"

"Well…" Marianna pinched her fingers together. "They're dating a little bit."

"What's taking Lena so long?" Callie grumbled. She walked out of the bedroom and toward Jude's, but stopped before she could fling open the door. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to talk to Jude and not hurt him? Callie took a deep breath and stepped back from the door. Another time. Somewhere else.

Connor locked himself in the bathroom, tears flowing from his eyes. He willed them to stop, to halt long enough for him to piece together his shattered thoughts. Connor held his destroyed hand in his lap, crying over the horror that was his dried, burning fingers with half washed away polish. The green and blue washed together to form a teal color that reminded Connor of his father's cold, expressionless eyes as he had dumped the alcohol onto Connor's hands.

Connor looked up at the ceiling. He spoke to no one in particular, to God, to Fates, to Prophets, to gods, to anyone who would listen. And he said only three words as tears stained his cheeks and he choked on his own words. He repeated those three words over and over, relentlessly hoping that someone would hear him.

"Help me. Please."

Marianna was worried. Who wasn't? Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to see who was calling. Zac's picture filled her phone screen. She smiled nervously before pressing 'answer' and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Marianna! Hey! So, I called because I have some good news!" Zac said excitedly.

"What?"

"My dad decided to move and I'll be coming back to Anchor Beach!" Marianna could practically hear the smile on Zac's face as he said those words.

"That's great! When are you coming back?"

"Some time soon. My dad thinks in a few months." Zac paused for a second that felt like a couple minutes. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. You remember me telling you about my little brother Jude? Well, he finally got a boyfriend!" Marianna said.

"Awesome, but he isn't doing things you aren't allowed to do, right?"

"No, well, not that I know of. He's only kissed him so far, but he's been dealing with a lot." Marianna laughed. "His biological sister just found out he was gay today. It hasn't gone so well."

"Keep me posted on what unfolds!" Zac replied. "His love life is almost more interesting than both mine and yours!"

"Yeah, well, not for long!" Marianna grinned mischievously.

"Hey! I gotta go. I'll call or text you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" Marianna hung up the phone and glanced at Callie across the room.

"Was that Zac?" she asked. Marianna nodded. "How did he know about my little brother being gay before I did?"

"It came up in a topic when Jude told me. You are hard to talk to since you're always trying to protect him!" Marianna said defensively.

"You're right." Callie replied, defeated.

"You know that being different isn't a bad thing. People are just scared of what's different. Like how you paint your nails, some people are scared of how different that is to them, but that doesn't make it wrong." Lena lectured. Jude merely nodded and closed his eyes. He had wrapped himself back up into his cocoon of blankets and Lena ran a soothing hand down Jude's side.

"You can talk to Marianna, to Jesus or Brandon, and even Mom and I," Lena continued. "If you don't want to talk to Callie, will you at least talk me?"

Jude looked up at Lena for the first time since she had started talking. He nodded and wiped the tear that was about to fall from his eye.

"What if Callie leaves?" Jude stuttered. "She has a rich dad and a sister who she really likes. What if she leaves me behind?"

"Callie won't leave, I promise. She loves you and even though she has a sister, she's known you longer." Lena reassured him. Jude nodded. "Now, what is this I hear about you and Connor?" Lena wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"I don't know. I mean I like him and he likes me, but we aren't like dating or anything."

"Jude, it's okay. Connor is a nice boy and from what I heard from Callie, you and he really like each other." Lena brushed away the tears rolling down Jude's face.

"Are you sure she won't be mad?" he asked.

"Positive."

Jude grumbled and squirmed his way out of his cocoon. He emerged from his room and was immediately enveloped into Marianna's and Callie's arms.

"Don't you ever think that we won't love you. Not ever." Marianna muttered as she squeezed the life out of her little Judicorn. Lena walked out of Jude's room next and hugged her son. Jude smiled and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Stef asked, embracing him. "You missed dinner. Maybe Jesus can heat you up some leftovers." To Jesus, Stef shouted into the living room, "Jesus! Come make Jude something to eat!"

"Fine! Emma was supposed to come over to study!" Jesus called back. Still, he rose from the couch and came into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a Tupperware container of spaghetti. He shoved the bowl into the microwave and pressed the one minute button.

"Here," Jesus handed Jude the bowl of hot pasta noodles. Stef pulled a fork out of the silverware drawer and handed it to him.

"I'm meeting Sophia tomorrow. And you will be the first person I talk to about it," Callie promised Jude, kissing his forehead.

Jude's phone buzzed on the counter. He picked it up and checked the notifications. Three missed calls, all from Connor. Jude pressed the call back button immediately, exiting the room for a bit of privacy.

"Hi Connor," Jude said when his friend (?) picked up the phone.

"Hey Jude."

"Sorry I didn't answer your calls; I had my phone on silent and left it down stairs." Jude apologized. After a beat he added, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could hang out tomorrow, like I don't know, go to a movie or something?" Connor asked nervously.

"Uh sure. Yeah. What time?"

"Is noon okay?" Connor suggested.

"Sounds great. See ya then?"

"Yeah, see you then." Connor ended the call.

When Jude walked back into the kitchen, all eyes were on him. Jude studied the faces of Callie, Momma, Marianna, and Mom.

"Was that Connor?" Marianna asked. Jesus and Stef shot her a glare. "What? We were all wondering it."

"Yeah. He wanted to know if I could go to a movie with him tomorrow." Jude replied casually. That casual response sent the Adams Foster family into an uproar.

"Congrats, Jude! Your first date!" Jesus fist bumped his brother.

"You have to let me pick out your outfit for tomorrow!" Marianna squealed. "And let me redo your nails! I was thinking about a teal color with the letters _J C _on both your thumbs. Sound cool?"

"Way to go," Brandon acknowledged. Jude silently thanked his oldest brother for not making a huge deal out of something so small.

"I will run to the store and go get us ice cream to celebrate!" Stef volunteered.

"Can you get the cherry one you always get?" Lena asked. Stef nodded.

"You don't have to do that," Jude said. "It's just a date."

"Judicorn has a date! Judicorn has a date!" Marianna chanted. Callie smiled and joined in, chanting 'My little brother has a date! My little brother has a date!' over and over again.

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I can upload this last chapter before I have no wifi. I will write chapters while I am away though and post them all when I get back! Reviews and suggestions are life people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jesus sat at the kitchen table with Emma that Saturday. A geometry textbook was open between them, Emma's red hair sprawled out over it as she looked at the opposite page.

"See, you need to carry the one here," Emma said pointedly. Jesus copied her work.

"So then I'd just multiply and then get….twelve?" Jesus answered.

"Yes!" Emma leaned forward and kissed Jesus softly. He kissed back, but she broke off the kiss and pointed at the second problem on the page.

"Get that one right and I'll give you another one, Foster," she smiled. Jesus bent over the book, furiously solving the problem and estimating the size of the angles, forgetting the protractor to his left.

"You have to get it right." Emma reminded him.

"I will, you'll see," Jesus replied and double checked his math. "The answer is thirty-seven."

Surprised, Emma kissed him again. This kiss was longer and Jesus had a chance to kiss back before Emma leaned away and pointed at the next problem.

"I think you just need motivation."

Jude straightened his shirt and ran a comb through his hair. Marianna looked him up and down, examining her handy work. Jude wore a plaid button down tee shirt opened with a black Padres shirt underneath. His dark jeans and gray sneakers complemented the outfit.

"You look very handsome," Callie complimented. She rested her chin on Jude's head for a second.

"Stop it; you're going to mess up his hair!" Marianna smiled. Callie let up on her brother and Marianna re-spiked his hair.

"You ready, Jude?" Lena called up the stairs. "Connor's on his way!" Jude smiled anxiously and made his way downstairs. Connor sat on the couch in the front room, his gaze never leaving the stairs.

"Hey…Jude," Connor breathed.

"Hi Connor," Jude pressed a smile on his face. "You look nice."

"You too."

"Kay, everyone ready to go?" Lena walked into the living room, purse in hand.

"Lena, honey, you shouldn't have to drive. Let me or B take them," Stef offered, taking Lena's purse form her.

"Fine, fine. B can take them." Lena held her hands up in surrender. "Brandon!" Brandon popped his head onto the stairwell.

"Hm?"

"Can you take Connor and Jude to the theatre down the street?" Stef asked.

"Sure. Just give me a moment." Brandon left the stairwell for his room and returned a minute later with his wallet and car keys in hand.

"Ready?" Jude and Connor stood, Jude taking Connor's hand. Brandon ushered them into his Jetta that he had recently bought with Callie to share.

At the theatre, Brandon handed Jude twenty-five dollars.

"Should I leave you two alone?" B teased.

"We'll behave," Jude smiled and waved back at his brother as B drove away and promised to pick them up in three hours.

"So…what do you want to see?" Jude asked timidly.

"That new horror movie _Insidious _I think, sounded pretty cool," Connor said. He held open the door for his boyfriend. Jude quietly thanked him and walked onto the carpeted floor of the theatre.

"Two tickets for _Insidious_," Jude ordered. The ticket window girl handed the boys two tickets and asked for sixteen bucks. Connor took the money and handed the woman a twenty. Handing them four single bills, she smiled.

"You two are so cute," she grinned. Uncomfortable, Jude led them deeper into the theatre. After a long line for popcorn and a split soda, Connor and Jude made their way into the designated theatre in the multiplex.

The movie began rolling and Jude snuggled closer to Connor, who wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders.

"Remember, it isn't real," he whispered. Jude nodded and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The buttery snack slipped through his fingers. At the same time, Connor dove his own hand into the bucket, his fingers missing the popcorn and intertwining his fingers with Jude's.

The door creaked open eerily and at that sound, Jude jolted into Connor's embrace. Connor rubbed Jude's upper arm consolingly. The piano began to play in messo-forte a melancholy song that made Jude bury his head into Connor's shoulder.

"How about we see a different movie?" Connor rose from his seat, pushing Jude off him before helping him to his feet. Jude grabbed the popcorn bucket and they exited theatre twelve, where _Insidious _was playing.

In the silent hallway, Jude tossed their small popcorn into a waste basket, and he intertwined his and Connor's fingers once again. The hall was deserted.

Connor looked into Jude's eyes. They were still dilated from the movie, yet Jude stared at Connor. Jude's brow furrowed in concentration.

What is he thinking? Connor thought. Is there something on my face? Is he really scared?

Connor continued to fret over Jude's pensive face, so he didn't realize that it had disappeared until Jude's face was inches from his own. Jude pressed his lips tentatively onto Connor's, who cupped Jude's cheek and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Jude's lips were slightly chapped, but Connor didn't care. He nipped at Jude's bottom lip. Jude pressed up against Connor. Jude's hands rest on the small of Connor's back, Connor's own hands crept up the back of Jude's shirt.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall. Abruptly, Jude and Connor broke apart, a blush creeping up on Jude's face. Around the corner, Maddie and Chelsea appeared. Maddie grinned when she saw Connor and Jude.

"Hey Jude! Hey Connor!" she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing a movie, shocker!" Connor replied, mildly pissed about something. Maddie didn't pick it up though.

"Cool, what movie?"

"_Despicable Me Two_," Jude replied hurriedly. He remembered seeing the trailer on TV.

"No way! Chelsea and I are seeing that too!" Maddie said excitedly.

"We could all sit together!" Chelsea piped in.

Maddie led the way with Connor behind her. Chelsea brushed up against him constantly, begging for his attention. Jude meandered behind the rest of the group. Maddie couldn't shake the feeling that she had interrupted something.

Maddie sat the furthest in, Jude sitting on her left-Connor next to Jude, and Chelsea on the aisle. The film began to roll and Steve Carrel's voice filled the cinema. Chelsea laid her hand on the armrest in plain sight. Connor looked down at it, and then at the movie. He knew that Chelsea wanted him to take her hand, but his other hand was casually draped over the armrest between him and Jude, Jude's fingers interlaced with his.

The ending credits began to roll and Chelsea stood, stretching her limbs.

"That was a funny movie," she commented.

"Totally," Connor agreed. He himself hadn't paid the movie much attention, but spent it watching Jude watch the movie-seeing how Jude leaned forward in anticipation and jolted back, his shoulders moving up and down as he laughed quietly to himself. The way Jude absentmindedly dove his hand into the popcorn bucket and how each nail on Jude's hand was painted a teal-ish color and on his thumbs was the letters _J C_. He knew it was Marianna's handiwork, yet he couldn't help but smile whenever the light of the movie was bright enough for Connor to see his nails.

On the group's way out to the lobby, Maddie pulled Connor aside. Chelsea and Jude walked ahead a few feet before waiting up.

"I feel like I interrupted something. Were you and Jude hanging out today, like a just guys day?" Maddie asked, tugging on Connor's shirt.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything," Connor lied. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? When Chelsea and I showed up you guys looked like deer in headlights."

"Yeah, you can ask Jude." Connor led Maddie back to the group, ignoring Jude's gaze.

Connor hated doing it. He hated pretending that he saw Jude as a friend only. Every touch, like the accidental brush of their arms or legs while walking, seemed to ignite some little spark in him, making him want to kiss Jude and not give a crap who knew or saw. With every one of those motions he felt like he was blowing their cover and exposing them to a wave of judgment and being indiscreetly obvious.

"Brandon's here!" Jude called back to Connor.

"Bye Chelsea! Bye Maddie!" Connor waved as he climbed in beside Jude in the backseat of the Jetta. Here he could hold Jude's hand; here he could let Jude lean against him and it not be weird; here he could play with Jude's utterly soft hair and have no one think he was being 'gay' (well he was, but no one said it out loud or cared); here he could kissed Jude's chapped lips and love every second of knowing that no one was going to scoff and shriek in disgust.

**A/N: I am back people! I would like to thank **_**kayhenry247 **_**for the ideas for this chapter. I will be updating less frequently because school (read: slavery) will be starting soon. Please continue to leave suggestions and ideas for this story! Reviews are life people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Callie ran into Jude's room, excited. She had just gotten back from Sophia's house and she had promised Jude that he would be the first to know what happened.

"Hey Jude!" she squealed, knocking him over.

"How was Sophia?" Jude asked, giggling.

"We went horseback riding. She told me that she wants to meet you, actually," Callie said.

"Meet me? But I'm not her brother like you are her sister."

"She wants to be your friend at least. She's really sweet."

"When are you seeing her again?" Jude asked, reopening his book. He had begun to enjoy reading more and had started the _Harry Potter _series. So far, he was book two and it was pretty good.

"In a few weeks. She thought maybe we could all go to the mall or something."

"Okay," Jude nodded. He focused on the words he was reading. He was at the part where Harry could hear something in the walls and Colin had been petrified.

Connor stared out the front window, waiting for his mother to get home. He had to tell someone, anyone who would listen.

_ Connor was picking at his food. His father stood over him, forcing him to talk about his day._

_ "How was your day today?" he demanded._

_ "Good, I guess," Connor replied._

_ "Why was it so 'good'?" _

_ Connor didn't know what to say. It was good because he got to kiss Jude before school in an empty classroom and then they held hands during lunch, and to finish the day, Jude kissed him again and told him about getting to meet Callie's sister. Connor only knew one way out. He lied._

_ "I got an _A _on that paper I worked so hard on," he said. No, he actually got a _C _on that paper because he wasn't-erm-focused on writing it at the time per say. _

_ "That's good." Mr. Stevens paused for a second. He stalked over to the other kitchen chair and turned it backward and straddled it. "Hey, Connor, there's been some talk from the soccer team."_

_ Connor stopped eating. No. Nope, nope, nope. This was not happening. They had hid their relationship so well and now it was gone._

_ "You know what I'm talking about?"_

_ "No, sir."_

_ "Some of the guys were talking about you hanging with that gay kid, what's his face-Jude?"_

_ "I'm not," Connor lied. He felt guilt begin to suffocate him. He hated saying those words. _

_ "Jeremy's father said his son had seen you and him and were pretty chummy together. You know how I feel about that kid's kind. They're a mistake and try to convert people to their cult." Mr. Stevens said. Adam Stevens glanced down at his son. Guilt was evident on his face. _

_ "Connor."_

_ "I'm sorry! He's my best friend! I can't just abandon him because of who he is!" Connor cried. _

_ "I said this before! You are not part of that cult that family has started! Only a man and a woman are supposed to kiss! Only a man and a woman are supposed to marry! Only a man and a woman are supposed to live together and raise a family together!" Connor's father preached. "If God allowed homosexuals in this world, pretty soon we'll be having sex with cats and dogs!"_

_ "That's not true. Everyone is equal, it doesn't matter!" Connor argued. _

_ "Did Judy paint your nails? He's already converting you and brainwashing you. You have to get out while you can!"_

_ "No he isn't!" Connor cried. He didn't want his polish taken off again. Jude had convinced Marianna to redo his nails because he had spilled alcohol on them while cleaning a piece of silver for his dad. _

_ "Shut up! Shut up and let me finish speaking!" Mr. Stevens' words came out harsh and cold. "My son will fall in love with a _woman _and will marry a _woman _and will kiss his _woman _goodnight! You hear me? I didn't say 'man'!" Connor's father leaned forward. He picked up Connor's plate and tossed the remaining food in the trash._

_ "Since you obviously aren't going to eat it." Connor's dad dropped the plate in the sink. _

_ "But I wasn't finished…" Connor's own voice sounds odd and out of place-too broken to be his own._

_ "You are finished when I tell you you are." Mr. Stevens stood at the foot of the stairs. "Go to your room!"_

"Mom?" Connor asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?" Connor's mother turned around and looked at her son. She balanced a cup of coffee in her hand, four file folders under her arm and in her other hand was plans for the new project she was working on. It was going to be a long night.

Connor took one look at his mother's desk and sighed. "It's nothing…I'm just going to go work on some homework." His mother smiled and nodded, not realizing how much pain he was in.

There was no dinner that night and Connor didn't really notice. He was too hung up on his father's words: _Only a man and a woman are supposed to kiss. Only a man and a woman are supposed to marry. _They rung in his ears no matter how much he knew they weren't true. He was tempted to call Jude and tell his boyfriend everything, but then he remembered what happens to kids he'd seen on TV when they had unfit parents. He didn't want to end up like Jude and Callie had, bouncing from foster home to foster home, never really knowing family and what a home was.

Stef and Lena were out, leaving Brandon and Callie in charge for a few hours. Brandon invited Lou and the band over to practice, while Callie held down fort. Jesus was out with Emma 'studying' (read: making out in a library somewhere); Marianna sat in her room, reading _Seventeen _magazine.

"What do you think of Jude and Connor?" Marianna asked her sister.

"It's cool I guess. I just don't want Jude getting hurt."

"Connor's a good kid, he wouldn't hurt Judicorn," Marianna reassured her.

"Is Connor out yet-no! It could just be a prank that will blow up in Jude's face!" Callie argued. She didn't know that Jude was standing outside her door, listening.

"Moms said that they though Connor was a good kid! He was concerned for Jude! He stood up to his dad and came over that night of the party!"

"He snuck out, Marianna. His dad could have put him up to it too, along with that Jeremy kid. Jude gets picked on enough at school."

Jude ran into his room and shut the door. Connor wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that, would he? Tears began to fall down Jude's face. He didn't want to ponder the idea that Connor would hurt him like that.

The next day, Friday, at school, Jude approached Connor at his locker.

"Is this some game? Are you just messing with me?" Jude demanded.

"What? No! Jude, I wouldn't mess with you about something like this! I really, really like you!" Connor replied, frazzled. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Callie said you might be," Jude mumbled. I had to check.

Connor took Jude by his elbow and led him out to the courtyard behind the school. It was deserted. Pressing a chaste kiss to Jude's lips, Connor replied, "Callie is a great sister, but she is overprotective and wrong about this." He kissed Jude again.

"Then why can't you tell your parents-at least your mom?" Jude muttered, but Connor caught the words.

"It's hard when she's working. I will tell her though."

Jude smiled and kissed Connor's nose. He kissed Connor's lips once more before running back into the building to get ready for homeroom. Connor ran after him. Inside the school, Jude and Connor froze, rooted to their spots as they stared at the hallway and all the faces staring at them.

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Thank you readers for reading and reviewing! I am still accepting suggestions for this story. Reviews are life people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Marianna stared at the eighth grade hallway. Her little brother and his boyfriend stood frozen as they saw the decorations. Jesus halted beside her.

"Who did this?" he asked, noticing the rainbow spray paint on the lockers.

"I don't know. I thought only Moms and us knew about them," she replied. Marianna ran up to Jude and Connor, ushering them away from the staring eyes and whispers.

When Callie walked into school, she didn't notice the rainbows and signs, she only saw Wyatt with open arms standing by her locker, grinning back at her.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, embracing him.

"Thought you might want some support," Wyatt replied. He kissed the top of her head.

"Support for what?"

"Your brother and his friend."

It was then that Callie noticed the red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple streamers, and the pictures, and the rainbows hung all throughout the school. Callie stepped closer to the pictures, recognizing some of them as the ones she has taken of Jude and Connor over the past few weeks. She noticed one of the two snuggled close, Connor's arms wrapped securely around Jude's middle, watching a movie that no one could see.

"Oh my God." Callie stepped back and notice that littered on the floor were more pictures that she had taken and poems she had written so long ago when she first came to the Fosters' home.

"Jude!" Callie called out as she broke away from Wyatt's embrace. She ran down the halls searching for her little brother and his boyfriend. People stared at her as she ran down the eighth grade hallway, Wyatt in tow. She found Marianna first and abruptly stopped beside Jesus and her sister.

"Who's this, your body guards?" Jeremy taunted.

Jude didn't reply. He held firmly onto Connor's arm, holding him back.

"C'mon Judy. Tell us all how you and your boy toy make out after school in the courtyard when nobody's looking!"

"Shut up, Jeremy!" Marianna quipped. Her heels clicked on the tile as she walked over to her little brother.

"What are you going to do, snap your yapper at me?" Jeremy dismissed.

"You can't talk to my sister like that!" Jesus stepped forward, all muscles and threateningly glaring.

"The damage is done, so beat me up if you wish, Foster."

Jesus didn't step forward. He rooted himself in place, carefully thinking over his possible actions. A man in his early to mid-twenties walked down the hall as if he owned the place. Callie sucked in a breath. He had shaved, but she still remembered that face. His cold eyes that still bored into her own cocoa ones in her nightmares.

Liam placed a protective hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy smiled up at him gratefully.

"What's going on here?" he asked Jeremy.

"Those two and their stupid siblings just started attacking me!" Jeremy lied.

"Oh no, that is so not what happened," Marianna interjected.

"Then what did _happen _little girl?" Liam turned on his foot to face her. It was Callie's turn to step forward. She proprietorially stepped in front of her sister.

"Can't you just…um…leave, Liam?" Callie asked, staring her rapist on the eyes.

"I can't leave my little brother defenseless, now can I?" Liam took a step forward, his chest inches from Callie's.

Callie and everybody else took a sharp gasp in and their gazes were gates to hell. Jude immediately dropped his book bag and ran out the side door, Connor following suit.

No, no, no. He couldn't come back. Callie had taken that ass to court! Jude shook as he ran out onto the beach, his shoes sinking in the wet sand.

"Jude!" Connor called. Jude didn't turn around, but waded out further into the water, leaving his soaked shoes on the sand. Connor pulled off his own shoes and rolled up his pant legs before following his boyfriend into the wake.

"Jude! Who was that guy? Please!" Connor ran in the water, his pants getting sodden. Connor eventually caught up with Jude. Without thinking, Connor tackled his scrawny boyfriend, both of them falling underwater. Spitting water, Jude came up for air, his boyfriend still clinging onto him.

"Connor! Get off me!" Jude gasped. Connor released his grip, but continued to drag Jude to shore. Coughing and sputtering, Connor sat on the sandy beach, Jude beside him. He wrapped Jude in a consoling hug and then looked at him.

"Who was that guy? You and Callie looked pissed to see him."

"That guy"-huff-"was…"-huff-"Liam." Jude breathed.

"Who's Liam?"

"An old foster brother of ours."-huff-"he"-huff-"raped…" Jude stopped short, unable to finish.

"You? Did he rape…you?" Connor asked, his face contorting with fear.

Jude shook his head. "Not me… Callie." He said his sister's name in a whisper. "When we came to the Fosters' we took him to court once he showed up again."

Connor wrapped an arm around Jude and ran his fingers through Jude's short hair. For a second he thought how annoying it would have been to run his fingers through a girl's hair-long and tangle-y, he'd never get through one stroke without causing immense pain. He laughed inwardly and contently left Jude to his thoughts.

After a moment's silence, Connor cleared his throat.

"Well there is no point in going back to school," he noted, still raking his fingers through Jude's soft hair.

"We'd just get laughed at," Jude agreed solemnly.

"Then laugh they shall, because frankly I happen to like my boyfriend quite a bit!" Connor said mightily.

"What about your parents?"

"My mom won't care and my dad'll only be mad for a few days before he learns that his anger in no way lessens my affection for you." Connor kissed Jude's lips chastely before hauling both of them to their feet.

"I know where we should go," Connor began, racing forward. Jude took Connor's hand, interlacing their fingers and running after him, off the school grounds and along the road a ways. Connor led them both to a valley of grass and they lay down side by side, looking up at the cumulous clouds that dotted the sky.

"When I was little, before my mom worked a lot, we would come out here and look for shapes in the clouds on days like today. I used to call them _Toy Story _Clouds for the longest time after the clouds painted on Andy's walls," Connor confided. Jude nodded and pointed at a cloud at random.

"That one looks like an elephant riding a unicycle," Jude laughed. Connor followed his gaze and scoffed.

"That is so not an elephant. It obviously is a snake carrying a really heavy knapsack!"

"You agree with me that that one over there is a Christmas tree though, right?" Jude asked, pointing at another cloud.

"Definitely. Though the angel is a little crooked." Connor paused for a second before taking Jude's hand and pointing at cloud slightly to their left.

"That cloud over there is two boys like us kissing," Connor said, rising a bit to kiss Jude's unsuspecting nose. Jude tilted his head upward to catch Connor's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, as if they were nervous and this was their first kiss. Jude deepened the kiss and laced his hands in Connor's hair, ruffing it up while Connor's hands snaked around Jude's waist. Connor sucked on Jude's bottom lip and tentatively licked Jude's lips. They'd never done this before, but Jude nodded and allowed Connor access.

The make-out session ended when Jude leaned out to take a breath and then rested his head on Connor's chest. Connor carefully rested his left hand on Jude's chest before kissing his head.

"We are going to have to go back home, aren't we?" Jude said after a while, looking up at the darkening sky.

"I guess so," Connor sighed. Jude rolled off his boyfriend and helped Connor to his feet before both of them began the trek home, well to the Adams Foster house. Connor knew the kids at soccer had seen those photos and he knew his dad would have heard about them by now.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I am still accepting requests. You can PM me or leave it in a review. Sorry about the last cliff hanger…well, not really, but thanks everyone for your support! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"There you are, Judicorn!" Marianna called as she stood to greet Jude and Connor when they climbed the front stairs. Connor stood by awkwardly as Marianna hugged her brother, but soon he too was enveloped in an air depriving squeeze.

"Connor, I am so sorry! I thought those pictures were safe!" Callie had run out the door and embraced Jude and Connor tightly. "Moms and Brandon made a cake to make you feel better." The girls ushered the younger boys into the house. Marianna refused to leave her brother's side all night, getting them cake was the only time she left them.

"That shouldn't have happened. I am so sorry," Callie apologized. "Those pictures were private and only on my computer, I mean, besides forwarding them to Wyatt for our photography class, but no one else got them."

The picture of Connor and Jude snuggled together watching a movie was sitting on the mantel beside the endless pictures of Jesus and Emma, Marianna and Zac, Callie and Wyatt, and now Brandon and his band.

"The pictures were really good," Jude complimented his sister.

"Yeah if anyone had to see pictures of us at least they were good pictures-like that one of me and Jude just staring at each other, it's black and white, that one was pretty good," Connor added.

"Well thanks, but it still was my pictures that were spread throughout the school," Callie said. She sat beside Connor, looking at their feet thoughtfully.

"I don't mean to throw you out or anything, but don't your parents want you home, Connor?" Lena asked, sitting across from Connor.

"My mom probably hasn't noticed yet," Connor mumbled.

"Sure she has. You're a popular guy, you might be wanted at home," Stef added. Connor nodded and stood. Jude followed suit and walked him to the front porch.

"Call me if your dad rags on you," Jude whispered in his ear. Jude caught Connor's shoulder as he turned away to run home. Giving his boyfriend a quick goodbye kiss, Jude sent Connor away to face the wrath of his parents.

When Connor checked his phone he had ten missed calls, all from his dad. Another call came in, this time from his friend Aaron. Connor swiped the call to ignore it. He didn't want to talk to anyone tonight, not after school. All he wanted to do was remember his day with Jude-looking up at the clouds, kissing, and talking like they owned the world.

"Where have you been?!" Mr. Stevens roared when his son walked through the front door. "You had your mother worried sick!"

"She wasn't worried!" Connor found himself hollering at his father. "She didn't notice I was gone until you fucking called!" He has never sworn at his parents before. His mother was in shock from his words, but his father barreled forward.

"You don't talk to your mother or I like that! You should have come home straight after school! When I call you, you answer! I don't care if you are rotting in Hell, you answer!" Mr. Stevens screamed.

"Maybe I didn't want to answer! Ever thought of that? No! You think I am just some little slave of yours, well guess what-wakeup call-I'm not!" Connor screamed across the living room.

"You listen to your father!" Connor's mother sporadically decided to scream.

"I listen to him when you start giving a shit what happens to me!"

"Watch your tongue!" Mr. Stevens warned.

"What about you, _Dad_! You've always expected me to follow your wonderful rule book! I am tired of the rules, like when you told me I wasn't allowed to hang out with that kid from fifth grade because you thought he was gay! All we did was hug and suddenly I am ripped from him and you're yelling at him! I don't care about that stuff but according to you I do!"

"They are a disgrace! They threaten our society! If we allow the gays in this community, soon we'll be having people fucking with their cats or birds!" Mr. Stevens waved his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Stop it, Adam. He's too young for this," Mr. Stevens' ex-wife hissed.

"I am not too young! I will hang out with whoever I want to hang out with! I don't care who they like!" Connor screamed. "Let me make my own decisions for once!"

"What if you make the wrong ones?" Mr. Stevens asked sincerely.

"I already have," Connor deadpanned. He climbed the stairs to his room, but was ripped from the staircase by his father.

"I am not finished with you!" he shouted.

"Adam stop!" Connor's mother protested.

"Connie, this doesn't concern you! Just go to bed!" Adam screamed.

"How can I go to bed when you're going to yell at our son?" she screamed back.

"_Our son_? Really? You haven't paid attention to him in the past few weeks that I am surprised he is still alive! You pretend he doesn't exist!"

"I have to work, why don't you try it sometime!" Connie, Connor's mother, shouted back. Connor crept frightened up to his own room and locked the door. He slid down the wall, covering his ears. He hadn't heard the fighting since his parents divorced six years ago, now eight years of separation has built up a tornado of hate. Without thinking, Connor unlocked his phone, selected Jude's contact and pressed call.

"Hey, Jude, can I stay by you tonight?" Connor begged.

"Uh sure, let me ask moms," Jude replied steadily. After a moment Jude said, "They said yes." "Okay, thanks." Connor hung up and packed a bag for the night. Grabbing his book bag from his bedroom floor, he heaved open the window and began to descend the trellis into the backyard.

"Lena, we can't just let this fly. Our son was humiliated in school because some photos Callie had been taking had been leaked," Stef said to her that evening. Lena pressed her hands to her forehead.

"We have no proof that Jeremy and Liam did it, but they are the most likely people to do it. We can't just accuse them without a case," Lena replied. Stef came around behind her and hugged her.

"Just be glad Jude's okay, Love," Stef murmured into her wife's hair. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Lena leapt up from her seat to answer the door, but Jude had beat her to it…again.

"Hi Connor," Jude stood on his tip toes to kiss him.

"Hey," Connor breathed heavily.

"Did you run here?" Stef asked curiously. Connor nodded.

"We're going to head up to my room," Jude announced, dragging Connor behind him upstairs.

"Was that a good idea?" Lena wondered aloud.

"They'll be safe," Stef reassured her.

Jesus had decided to bunk with Brandon for the night, and once he left Connor closed the door and kissed Jude hard. Jude responded and osculated back just as passionately.

"What was that for?" Jude breathed in Connor's ear.

"Parents are pains in the ass," Connor breathed back. Jude merely nodded and kissed Connor again.

Callie tried to drown out the sounds of her brother kissing his boyfriend.

"Should we do anything?" she asked Marianna who sat on her bed, reading a magazine.

"No, they're perfectly safe. Jude has a conscience, so does Connor," she replied, shrugging.

Callie's phone buzzed. She unlocked it and saw a text from a blocked number.

_Hello Callie, long time no see._

Callie knew that number; it hadn't been changed since she had last seen him. Callie shrieked and threw her phone across the room.

"What?" Marianna looked up from her magazine.

"Liam! Liam just texted me!" Callie exclaimed.

**A/N: Suspense, suspense! Another chapter finished with a wonderful reveal at the end. I do still accept requests. You can PM me or leave it in a review. Reviews are life people! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Waking up with a kiss good morning is always one of Connor's favorite ways to wake. Jude nuzzled his nose in the place where Connor's neck and shoulder met, kissing softly on the warm flesh.

"Well good morning to you too," Connor mumbled, kissing Jude softly. Jude kissed back, but broke apart when the bedroom door opened. Marianna poked her head in the room, noticing how Jude and Connor were cuddled up together in Jude's single bed.

She cooed at the cuteness.

_ Connor lay in Jesus' bed, curled in a fetal position, afraid to shut his eyes. It was like he was eight years old again and crying himself to sleep to the sound of his parents arguing. He heard the hateful words tenfold as they rang through his ears. He felt the slaps that would come if his father ever had a drink. He smelt the alcohol on his father's breath. He heard himself cry out and felt himself slick with sweat. Connor screamed and soon comforting arms wrapped around his middle and murmured softly in his ear. _

_ "I'm here, Connor, I'm here," the voice cooed. Connor's eyes opened and he looked up at Jude in the darkness. _

_ "It's okay," Jude whispered. Connor kissed Jude's lips thankfully. After the tears stopped, Jude left for his own bed. _

_ "Jude," Connor hissed in the darkness. Squinting in the faint light coming from the bathroom across the hall, Connor saw Jude beckon him over to his bed. Connor padded over and scooted under the covers beside Jude. Giving Jude a quick kiss on the lips, Connor snuggled closer to his boyfriend and fell asleep. This time, he smelt the faint scent of mint that always hung around Jude._

Brandon woke up a sweaty mess. He was breathing heavily, the guilt crushing his chest. Even though he had told Momma (Lena), he still felt the guilt crushing him.

Out in the hall, Callie ran down the stairs toward where Moms waited in the kitchen.

"Callie!" Brandon called. Callie ignored him. Brandon bolted from his room, waking Jesus in the process.

"Hey man!" Jesus shouted as Brandon bounded down the stairs. He caught Callie's arm and turned her to face him.

"Callie, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely, reaching up to wipe away the tears that slid down her face.

"Brandon, no. Don't touch me." Callie jerked her hand away.

"Callie, don't push me away!" Brandon argued. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Liam. He…he…he texted me last night."

"Did-did you reply?" Brandon asked, baffled. How the hell did Liam get Callie's number? Moms had specifically changed her number so he couldn't contact her.

"Are you going to tell Moms?" Brandon pressed. Callie nodded, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. Callie stepped away from Brandon. Her face was eerily calm when she walked into the kitchen and took her seat to the left of Momma (Lena) and to Jude's right. Connor sat where Brandon usually sat, so Brandon took Jesus's seat.

It was after breakfast that the doorbell rang. Brandon opened the door and saw Lou standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Lou," Brandon nodded.

"Hey yourself. I wanted to hear that bit that you were working on for _Outlaws_. Is it ready?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come in and I'll show you." Brandon closed the door behind Lou and showed her to the garage where his piano stood idly in its stand. Brandon rested his hands on the keys and began to play the notes he'd grown accustomed to playing and knew by heart how they should sound. Lou pulled out her guitar and strummed along, her voice echoing in the garage as she softly sings the lyrics.

"That was good," Lou complimented. She paused for a second. "Are you singing lead at our next gig?"

"Sure, if you want me to," Brandon nodded.

"I can sing back up again, but don't get too cocky, I'm still lead singer any other time," Lou teased. Brandon smiled lightly.

Mariana stared at her cell phone. Zac had just called her. He would be coming back to Anchor Beach in eight weeks and he was so excited to see her again, but which her? The girl with black hair who did the play, or the newest dance team member who had blonde hair?

Without thinking, Mariana walked out of her bedroom and stormed into Jude's. Mariana couldn't help but smile by what she saw. Connor and Jude were snuggled up together, Connor contently playing with Jude's brown curls.

"Sorry to intrude," Mariana apologized.

"It's okay, Jude's still asleep," Connor whispered. He kissed Jude's head, cheek and then his still lips. Jude woke and responded slowly. He wrapped his arms around Connor's neck and kissed him harder.

"You two are too cute," Mariana said as she walked downstairs. Popping her head in her and Callie's room before descending the stairs, she saw Callie staring at the ceiling. Mariana walked downstairs and sat in her usual seat. She was shortly followed by Jude and Connor whose make out session must have lasted shorter than usual.

"Moms," Callie breathed when she came into the kitchen, "Liam texted me last night." Mom (Stef) dropped her fork at the news.

"He what?" Momma (Lena) asked.

"He texted me saying 'long time no see'," Callie explained. "How did he get my number?"

"Maybe he called an operator," Mariana suggested.

"The operators have a list of blocked numbers. His was blocked when we had Callie's number changed," Stef countered.

"We will have your number changed and his number blocked again today then, sweetie," Lena patted Callie's shoulder comfortingly. Callie nodded and went over to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup. She took a sip and watched everyone with hawk eyes. Mariana finished her toast quickly; she got up from her seat and ran upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Well that was strange," Connor noted as he led the way up to Jude's room. There he sat on the floor, noticing the piles of books that littered the floor. "Didn't know you had so many books."

"Just a few Lena got from the school library," Jude muttered. He sat beside Connor, reaching for his favorite book _Boy Meets Boy _by David Levithan.

"Read this yet?" Jude asked, holding up the book.

"No, what's it about?"

"A kid named Paul met this amazing guy named Noah but he blew it and it's about him trying to win Noah back," Jude explained briefly. "You should really read it."

"Okay, as long as you read _Alex Rider-Scorpia_," Connor wagered.

"Deal." Jude shook his boyfriend's hand, and Jude pulled Connor into a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had major writer's block, and I have to learn French! I am American so I'm trying to learn French and it is hard. I promise to update sooner and please PM suggestions for this fanfic!**

*****Another thing! Should this story include the side pairing of BRANDON/CALLIE or BRANDON/LOU? Please give me your opinions!******


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adam Stevens marched upstairs to his son's bedroom. Connor had been awfully quiet since he snuck upstairs last night. In the midst of his argument with his ex-wife, Mr. Stevens had completely forgotten to talk to Connor about what Aaron's father had said happened at school yesterday. It was probably some prank that was meant to punk that gay kid his son kept hanging out with.

"Connor!" he called.

No answer.

"Connor! You answer me right now!" Mr. Stevens jiggled the locked door handle of Connor's room.

"You open this door this instant or I'm taking it off its hinges!"

No answer.

Adam Stevens stormed downstairs, and he grabbed a drill and a hammer before taking the stairs two at a time. In the time span of ten minutes, Connor's father had taken the door off its hinges. He pushed the door open, breaking the lock.

"Connor!" he voice boomed in the empty bedroom. Empty. Mr. Stevens glanced around his son's room. His backpack, was all that was missing.

"Goddammit!" Mr. Stevens swore. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Connie, our son is missing."

"I am so going to kick your ass!" Connor grinned as he sped into first place on Mario Kart.

"It's you who's going to get your butt whooped!" Jude countered. He sped forward and past Connor. Both boys could see the finish line and raced forward. It was close, but Connor won.

"I so kicked your ass!" Connor exclaimed. Jude sighed, then huffed out a laugh.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Nothing, just bored. We've played this game like six times now," Jude replied softly.

"Then what do you want to do?" Connor asked, scooting closer.

"I don't know. Whadda you wanna do?" Jude asked, scooting back a little out of nervousness. Connor leaned in a little bit more.

"You." Connor whispered into Jude's ear. Jude's face got extremely red.

"I.. uh… wha… I mean…" Jude stuttered nervously. Connor laughed and scooted back.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed and Jude huffed out some air.

"Can we go back to Mario kart now?" Jude laughed back. Connor laughed and smiled a little.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Jude smiled back at him. And they played Mario Kart.

"Jude and Connor have gotten awfully close, don't ya think? Maybe it's time…" Stef inquired as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"You really think so? I mean they've only kissed so far-"

"So far. We should tell him."

"Can't we let Brandon and Jesus do it. They won't make it all awkward, let's put him through the least amount of pain," Lena replied, pecking her wife's lips.

"I'll ask Brandon," Stef said.

Brandon couldn't help but stare as Lou concentrated on the piano. Her delicate fingers found the notes with minor difficulty from lack of practice, but still continued to copy the notes Brandon was mimicking.

"_I think we might be Outlaws. I think I might be in love. Cause I'm all out of reason-_" Lou sang softly as she played. Her dark board straight hair fell in her face and she shook it away absentmindedly. Brandon brushed the hair back from her face. When her eyes found his, she saw Brandon singing along.

"_I think we might be outlaws. I think I might be in love-cause I'm all out of reasons like seasons, winter, summer, fall, they all washed up. And I steal way over there._" Lou suppressed a smile and bit her lip.

"That was good," she said. And awkward silence fell before Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you with the new chords?"

"Good, good I guess." Lou grabbed her guitar from its case and tuned the strings. She tested the G chord, A chord, and an E chord before placing her capo on the strings. She strummed a few practice notes and began the song.

"That was good," Brandon said when she finished, approaching her slowly.

"Have to be," she smiled. Another awkward silence settled over them.

"Brandon!" Lena's voice echoed through the house. Brandon caught ear of it and hollered back.

"In the garage!" Lena opened the door leading to the garage and poked her head out.

"Can you talk to Jude soon?" Lena asked. Brandon glanced at his step mother and they had a conversation of glances. After a moment they came to an understanding.

"Sure." Brandon nodded innocently and focused his attention on his piano.

The weekend was an escape. But escape never lasts long and Jude knew that. Monday came in like a wrecking ball and rammed him and Connor back in the harsh reality of what happened.

All eyes were on Jude and Connor as they walked the halls of school. Connor had spent the night again, and Jude thought he was avoiding something at home. The photos had been cleaned up, but several still found their way into Jude's locker. Green polish clad nails picked up the photos and Jude watched Connor pick up the black and white pictures that Callie had taken.

"This one's my favorite," Connor noted, holding up the print. It was black and white-Connor holding Jude close, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jude's neck, kissing the flesh gently. He hadn't known that Callie had seen that, but he loved how Jude giggled, but didn't shove him away.

Jude picked up the rest of the photos, tossing them into his backpack and locker. He grabbed his binder for history and pencils before slamming the locker door shut.

Rainbow streamers still littered the hallway, LGBT signs still hung lopsidedly from the walls and above doors.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," Jeremy jeered. His posse of goonies hooted as they passed Jude.

Connor's locker was no better. A rainbow had been spray painted on the front with the saying _Straight as a rainbow _written in Sharpie below it. Connor picked up one of the pictures that still littered the floor and with a piece of chewing gum, pasted it over the rainbow and hateful words.

"Much better," Connor muttered. Purple, green, orange, blue, and red streamers exploded from his locker. He picked up the big pieces and chucked them in the trashcan.

During their classes, teachers ignored them as if they didn't exist. In the halls, Jeremy and his goonies would taunt them or some would give them weird looks, as if Jude and Connor were vile creatures that weren't to be spoken to.

Lunch was the worst. Every table was taken and when there was a seat open, a bag was purposefully placed in it. Giving up, Jude and Connor sat under a tree in the courtyard. Jude glanced up at Connor, noticing how blank his boyfriend's face was as he took in the scene before him.

"Ew, don't kiss him here, fag," an older student remarked as he walked by. Jude hung his head. Yes, he had wanted to kiss Connor, but was it so wrong that he could even look at Connor now? Jude dropped his sandwich and contented himself with his thoughts.

"Mind if we sit here?" a voice broke through the fog.

"Sure, but aren't there other seats. You don't want to be seen with us," Connor replied.

"This tree is nice, why waste a good seat?" Maddie's voice broke through Jude's thoughts. Jude looked up. Maddie and Chelsea sat across from Jude and Connor, watching them closely.

"When were you going to tell us?" Chelsea asked abruptly.

"Oh my God, Chelsea, you can't just ask when they were going to tell us they were gay!" Maddie hissed.

"Honestly, we weren't," Connor confessed.

"It didn't seem like a big deal," Jude added, shrugging.

"Not a big deal! I mean, we're your best friends! We would have kept it a secret!" Chelsea exclaimed. She playfully slapped Connor who shrugged. Maddie glanced at Jude.

"Are you okay, Jude?" she asked. Jude was staring at something in the distance, by the beach. He was poised, watching intently.

"Jude?" Connor asked, placing his hand gently on Jude's elbow. Jude jumped up, upsetting his lunch, and ran toward the crashing waves of the beach. Connor, Maddie and Chelsea ran after him.

Callie had seen him when she was in the courtyard eating lunch with Wyatt. He had ruined everything. She stalked up to him, her eyes cold as ice.

"Why the hell did you do it-screwing round with my little brother's life?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Why did you leave me? We could have been happy," Liam answered.

"I would have never been happy with you," she spat. Liam placed his arm around Callie's waist.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Liam smiled, his lips inches from Callie's neck.

"Get away from me." Callie wrenched away from him. "This is between you and me-no need to bring Jude into this!"

"Oh but there was! He has bothered my little brother since he showed up at school with that shitty blue nail polish, infecting you people with shit like it's okay to like boys and wear nail polish!" Liam continued his approach, his voice sinking into a husky whisper.

"Go to Hell," Callie uttered as she wiggled out of Liam's grip. He caught her arm, his fist squeezing her thin bones.

"Already been there. It was too cold for my liking," Liam drawled.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School starts soon, but hopefully I'll still be able to update! How was the BRANDON/LOU scene? Okay? Added it little bit of humor (got my Mean Girls reference?). Remember, reviews are life! You can PM or put in the review plot ideas for any pairings: **

**JUDE/CONNOR, BRANDON/LOU, CALLIE/WYATT, CALLIE/BRANDON, MARIANA/ZAC, STEF/LENA!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bye!**

**Chapter 12**

"Get away from her!" Jude shouted as he rammed into Liam, knocking the older man sideways.

"What the hell?" Liam shouted, facing Jude.

"Jude why are you ru-oh!" Connor shouted across the beach. He quickened his pace and caught up to Jude, shoving Liam again.

"I said, get away from my sister!" Jude repeated. Liam took a step back.

"That's cute, squirt," he grinned. Liam picked Jude up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put him down!" Connor shouted helplessly. Connor landed a punch to Liam's gut before he was kneed and slumped to the ground.

"Now Judy, you can go off with your little friends," Liam set Jude down, who immediately dropped down beside Maddie who was making sure Connor was okay. Without thinking, Jude pressed a chaste kiss on Connor's lips. Unfortunately, Liam caught sight of this small gesture.

"Callie, you never told me your brother was a faggot!" Liam exclaimed. Liam stepped closer to Jude. Callie blocked his path.

"You don't take another step towards Jude," she threatened. Liam gripped her bicep to move her aside, but Callie gripped his arm and kicked him in the stomach.

"Leave! Now!" she growled. As Liam shook her off, Lena came walking down the beach followed by a swarm of security guards. A security guard grabbed Callie while another locked his hand around Liam's arm.

"Take them to my office," Lena said, her authority filled voice made Connor and Jude freeze like they had been caught by the cops. Lena helped Connor, Jude, and Maddie to their feet and escorted them back to class.

Mariana glanced around in the court yard. She had noticed Hayley constantly eying Jesus up and down.

"Just ask him out already!" Mariana drawled.

"He's dating Emma, I can't," Hayley replied nonchalantly.

"It's not like he'll say no," Mariana shrugged. Mariana spotted Jude and Connor in the crowd of eighth graders who had just got on lunch break, it wasn't hard. It seemed like they had giant neon signs that screamed 'gay' they stood out that much. Mariana wanted to go over to them, but Caitlyn caught her drift.

"You aren't considering going over to talk to them, are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know, they seem kind of lonely," Mariana said, throwing fleeting glances at her younger brother and his boyfriend.

"But they're gay. You saw the pictures on Friday. If you go over there it's social suicide," Another dance team member agreed.

"So? It doesn't matter, does it?" she asked. The looks she received answered her question. Mariana sighed.

_I am so sorry, Jude, _Mariana thought to herself.

Jude slumped onto the bleacher bench as he watched Connor run across the field. His team mates refused to pass him the ball and sacrificed several goals. Jude gave Connor an encouraging thumbs up and Connor forced a grin.

They lost the game and the team glared at Connor as if it were his fault. Jude scurried down the bleachers to meet Connor on the grass. Connor walked across the field toward the locker room, but the coach stopped him.

"Wait out here for a minute," he barked. Connor merely nodded and picked up a soccer ball and kicked it into the goal with all the force he had. The coach walked off the field.

"Goddammit!" Connor shouted as he let another soccer ball sail into the net.

"Connor, it's okay," Jude said, stepping up beside him. All the parents had left after their kids went into the locker rooms to change. It was the parents' fault that Connor was stuck outside. Connor leaned his head on Jude's shoulder.

"It isn't fair," Connor cried.

"Life never is." Connor nuzzled his nose into Jude's neck, planting a kiss on the warm flesh. Jude lifted Connor's head and kissed him. Connor tasted Jude's chapped lips and in that moment he was infinite. All the bad that had happened-the pictures, his dad, Liam, Jeremy, soccer, people-washed away for those minutes of bliss. Connor deepened the kiss, his callused hand gently cupping Jude's cheek. Jude bit Connor's lip and he gasped, Jude slipped his hesitant tongue into Connor's mouth. He explored the caverns of Connor's mouth but soon let Connor take control again. Jude's hands fists Connor's hair.

The wind picked up, but all Connor did was pull Jude closer.

"When you two are done sucking faces, the locker room is open," Aaron interrupted awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. Jude broke the kiss, but Connor wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Connor said. Before Aaron left, Connor kissed Jude's nose and then left Aaron to his thoughts as he dragged Jude into the locker room.

Callie sat beside Brandon on the back porch, looking at the tree that was planted in honor of Frankie. She had her guitar set on her right, Brandon on her right. Without thinking, Callie picked up the guitar and began to strum, not concentrating on the chords.

"You're not playing any of the right notes and the guitar's out of tune," Brandon noted.

"I know."

"Here, let me." Brandon took the guitar from Callie and began tuning it. Callie watched him intently. His skilled pianist fingers strummed the instrument softly, listening for the right note. Brandon handed the guitar back to Callie after a minute.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"No problem." Brandon stood, brushed off his pants and walked into the house, leaving Callie to practice plucking the strings.

Mariana glanced at her phone. She was waiting for Zac to call, to say that he was coming back to Anchor Beach soon, but then part of Mariana wanted him to call and say that he wasn't coming back so he wouldn't see her like this. She didn't even stand up for Jude. What the hell was wrong with her?

Eventually, Mariana selected Zac's contact and pressed call.

"Hey, Zac!" she grinned.

"Hey Mari!" Zac exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering when you were coming back."

"I said I was coming back sooner, and I'm coming Friday!" Zac exclaimed. He paused. "How's Jude and his _boyfriend_?" he enunciated the word and Mariana knew he was wiggling his eyebrows on the other side.

"I don't really know. They have to be strong. Some kid decorated the school in rainbows and LGBT stuff and covered the floors with pictures of them that Callie had taken."

"Oh, well tell them to stay strong."

**A/N: Before you bash me for the being a hypocrite, Jude and Connor did not do the do (you perverted people). Ever heard of not wanting to be alone-you could easily get beat up or cursed or killed or turned into a cat (if you didn't get my Harry Potter reference you need to culture yourself). How was the BRANDON/CALLIE? I couldn't help it, I'm just evil like that. **

**Reviews are life!**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lena sat in her office with the parents of Jeremy and Liam. Liam stood in the corner, glaring at her as his parents were speaking rapidly.

"Jeremy wouldn't do such a thing!" Jeremy's mother said appalled.

"I am sure that he is an angel, but he has confessed to the victims that it was him and continues to taunt them," Lena argued.

"Jeremy knows better," his mother persisted.

In assuming defeat, Lena turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy, would you mind telling us why you did that-decorating the halls in rainbows and private pictures?"

"Wait, you're punishing him for decorating the school!?" his parents shouted.

"He decorated the school-with the help of his brother-in pictures of two of the boys he makes fun of. Those pictures were private!" Lean explained, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Liam?" Jeremy and Liam's mother turned to face her eldest son.

"I only got the pictures-Jeremy made the million and six copies," Liam grumbled.

"But you also broke your restraining order today. I could have had you arrested," Lena added for him. "What was that about anyway?"

"Nothing to bother you with."

"It bothers me that when I saw you, Callie was yelling at you and Connor was keeled over. I would say that you should bother me with that knowledge."

"You wouldn't understand, faggot." Liam opened the door and stomped out. Everyone in the office stood frozen.

Standing on the soccer field when Jude and Connor returned, was Mr. Stevens. Connor halted abruptly, causing Jude to run into his stunned back.

"Connor, good to see you!" Adam Stevens exclaimed with open arms. "What? Aren't ya happy to see your old man?"

"No really," Connor said with clenched fists. "What do you want?"

"We never finished our discussion from Saturday."

"It was a conversation I am okay with leaving unfinished," Connor seethed.

"Jude, if you could give us a minute?" Mr. Stevens clapped a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Jude, please stay!" Connor begged. Jude shook his head and pointed to the picnic tables a few feet away.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you." Jude gave Connor an award winning smile. Connor nodded and followed his father.

"Now that the fag is gone, you can tell me the truth. Are you punking this kid?" Mr. Stevens asked. Connor took a step back.

"No. Why would I be punking my friend?" Connor replied.

"The pictures, the holding his hand-that's all a joke."

"No, I like Jude like that. Is it that hard to understand?" Connor asked.

"He is a freak and you will become one too so you need to cut contact with that boy. I you don't do, I will. You can't hang out with him, and you can't run to him, you can't kiss him; you can't even be near him! Understand?"

Connor shook his head. In a barely audible whisper he added, "What if I don't want to be like that?"

"Be like what? It's okay to think he is gross-in fact that's what you are supposed to think, son! I don't understand why you choose to be gay! Is this like your way to rebel against us?" Adam Stevens waved his hands around.

"I don't want to skirt around people because they're gay! You shouldn't care who I like like that!" Connor exclaimed. "I don't want to be like you; I didn't choose to be gay, it just happened! I don't want to be like that!"

"Like what you worthless fag?" Mr. Stevens demanded.

"I don't want to be scared of who I am! So please fuck off if you can't accept that!" Connor exclaimed. He began to walk away, but Mr. Stevens caught his arm and forced him to face his father.

Connor closed his eyes and waited for the spittle that would shower his face when his father screamed. Except, he didn't scream. A steel like fist nailed him in the gut, another conked his cheek, and another hit him in the forearm, bending his wrist backwards. Shit, that's not supposed to happen. Suddenly, the steel punches stopped. A comforting arm wrapped itself around Connor and helped him to his feet.

"We can't tell Lena and Stef," Connor breathed. Jude nodded. Connor leaned on Jude as they stumbled home.

Mariana stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. What had Zac seen in her? She was shallow, a wannabe, and couldn't find a place at school. She walked into her and Callie's room, noticing the picture of her on Jude's Adoption Day. Black hair and bright eyes, not dancer girl with blonde board straight hair.

Zac would be back Friday, she had four days to figure out what she wanted. Four days. Mariana took a deep breath and glanced at her hair. The roots were dark mocha, but the rest of her hair was a yellowish blonde. Mariana crinkled her nose and shook her head before heading downstairs.

Connor kissed Jude, pulling his boyfriend on top of him as they sat on the couch. Jude deepened the kiss, his fingers lacing themselves in Connor's hair. Connor's hands found themselves around his boyfriend's waist, fingers gently gripping the smooth flesh at his side. Fire pooled in the pit of Connor's stomach as he brought Jude closer. His hand slid up Jude's back, rumpling the shirt.

Jude fisted Connor's, then his hands trailed down Connor's sides and to his hip, fingers touching warm flesh. Lava swelled in Jude's chest, his heart thudding louder and louder. He pulled away from Connor to catch his breath before locking their lips again, Connor taking dominance. He was slow, gentle, but in the same way fiery and chaotic. His arms pulled Jude closer, until Jude was sitting in Connor's lap.

Connor shook his head and broke the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Jude asked.

"No, the bruises are sore, that's all," Connor muttered. Jude traced the bruise on his cheek. They had found a wrist brace in the cabinet upstairs, and wrapped it securely around Connor's wrist.

"It's not broken," Jude reassured him, seeing the worried look his boyfriend kept giving the brace.

**A/N: Yay, a Jonnor make out session! Sorry it took me so long to update, school is just taking over-seeing people I spent all summer avoiding is overwhelming. Please review and suggest anything you want to happen in the story!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I usually do these at the end of the chapter, but I have to say it now. If you don't like my story, that's fine, but could you please tell me why it is bad or something, so I could try to make it more interesting? Thank you, now on with the story.**

To say the least, Maddie and Chelsea tagged along with Connor and Jude everywhere they went. To the movies, to the park, to soccer practice, to the baseball game. Jude would peck Connor on the cheek before the game and the girls were coo quietly. They took it the lightest of all the people at school. Mariana wanted to celebrate their one-month-anniversary with a big party and would jump up and down and squeal if they did something cute.

"What did you think of Timothy's class today? _Mississippi Trial, 1955 _sounds so boring," Chelsea asked, rolling her eyes as she held up the book she had to read.

"It's actually very good. It's centered on how segregation was the reason for unfair society and a child being awaken into the world and seeing it as it actually is," Jude explained.

"Our class is reading _Old Magic _so I wouldn't be complaining," Connor added. "Even Jude hasn't read it!"

Jeremy chose then to approach the group. He gripped the collar of Jude's shirt and pulled the shorter boy up to his height.

"Listen here, fag, you just think because your foster mommy's the principal that you are all high and mighty-well you're not! You're a freak and worthless! No one wants a fag!" Jeremy growled. Connor stepped up beside Jude.

"I obviously want him. And you need him. Without him, what would your little, closed up mind do since it won't be thinking about Jude and suppressing your true emotions?" Connor said sardonically.

"Anger is just fear turned inward," Maddie added. Jeremy shook his head and released Jude.

"You know nothing! Nothing I tell you!" he growled, walking down the hallway to Timothy's room where he had lunch detention. Maddie and Chelsea walk ahead of Connor and Jude, escorting them, in an odd way, to their tree of seclusion.

The quartet sat under the tree, unwrapped their sandwiches, enjoying the hum of chatter that came from the courtyard.

When Connor came home for the first time in four days, his mother wrapped in an air crushing embrace. Connie Stevens sobbed, heaving a breath before releasing her son.

"Mom, are you all right?" Connor asked, looking at her.

"We've missed you so much!" she cried. Connor shook his head.

"Not we. You. I want nothing to do with Dad!"

"But-but-he didn't mean it, Connor! He was just trying to protect you!" she replied. How could she be defending him? He had hit his own son! He had shouted that he was worthless and would go to Hell. Mr. Stevens had said that Connor was no longer his son-the devil has taken him.

"Protect me from what? Myself? The world? He was protecting himself!" Connor exclaimed. "He doesn't care, Mom! He only wants a perfect son, and let's face it, I'm not perfect!"

"Your father loves you very much-he just has a reputation to keep. He could get over it, like I did when you told me the first time!" Connie cried.

"He won't!" Connor stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door for good measure before sliding down the wall, his head in his hands.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Connor heard his father's gruff voice along with his mother's hushed whispers through a hoarse throat from crying.

"Connie! He's brainwashed you! He is a monster from Hell, ready to take us all!" Adam Stevens's voice shouted through the house.

"I believe him! He deserves support!" Connie argued.

"Support? You want to support Satanism, fine, but I will stay firmly attached to my Christian roots! You want him to murder you in your sleep or something?" Connor's father's voice echoed through the thin walls.

_"Firmly attached to my Christian roots _my ass," Connor muttered under his breath. He heard the sound of glass breaking and his mother's faint cries.

"Why can't you see he's suffered enough?" she begged. "He needs a loving environment! His boyfriend is the reason he's still here-I know I would have left long ago!"

"Then go! If you want to leave so bad, go!" Mr. Stevens shouted his voice gruff. Connor imagined his father's beet red face and angered expression as he shoved his wife into the china hutch that Connor knew was what shattered downstairs.

Everything was silent for ten minutes. Connor waited to hear a shout, a cry, a laugh, a moan, anything. But nothing. He sat in the darkening expanse of his bedroom, tears streaming down his face. He wanted only one thing-acceptance. Jude had that from everyone in his family, even if Callie was weird about it at first. The door to his room opens. His mother walks in, crouching down so they were face to face.

"Connor? Do you want to leave?" she asked.

School was different. Everything was different. She hadn't seen him yet, but he could be anywhere. Zac had come back to Anchor Beach today and he hadn't approached Mariana yet.

She wanted so badly to search him out, but she also didn't want to come off as a stalker. Looking for someone is one thing, but snooping through the school, interrogating everyone who might have seen him was taking it a little too far.

Mariana bit her lip. What if he didn't like her blonde hair? What if he thought she as fake now that she was on the dance team? She felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-oh" Zac started before registering her face. "Mariana?"

"Zac!" she exclaimed. Mariana considered hugging him, but refrained. He had been gone for practically a year.

"You dyed your hair!" he exclaimed, pointing at the blonde tendrils that hung in her face.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You didn't like join football did you?" Zac teased.

"Ew no." There was an awkward pause. "How's Anchor Beach?"

"Good-great actually. People remember who I am at least, I'm not some awkward new kid."

"You aren't awkward, just socially challenged." Mariana showed Zac to the table where she sat with the other dance team members. Cailyn looked up at Mariana with distaste.

"Mariana, I think you have a stalker," she hissed, indicating the lanky boy behind her.

"Cailyn, this is Zac, he's new and I thought he could sit with us," Mariana smiled.

"Sure." Cailyn took a deep breath like she was trying to control her anger. Zac sat on Mariana's other side as Hayley was on her right.

**A/N: I know this is short and I am so sorry for not updating! I have been just so busy with school, a mini project I have to work on, and I started watching Supernatural-I'm hooked. Please review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
